


Kiss the Pain Away

by Dark_Huntress_Moony, DefiledDoll



Series: Gifts, Prompts, and drabbles oh my [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Loki has lots of feels, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiledDoll/pseuds/DefiledDoll
Summary: “Did you mourn for me?” Loki all but spat in his brothers face, green eyes burning in the face of the wrathful wind his brother's temper had unleashed. Lightning crackled across the dark sky followed by earth-shaking thunder that had the cliffs around them trembling.“We all did!” Thor yelled, surging forward with his hand coming up to cup the side of his neck; thick fingers curling into raven-dark hair. His face was a mask of agony, anger, and torment as cerulean eyes traced over the face he loved so desperately. “I searched for you, Heimdall searched for you. Where have you been?”





	Kiss the Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> A prompt for Reader4Books with the line 'Now give us a kiss' with all the romance and hurt/comfort I could do. Hope you like it dollface!
> 
> Welcome to another fill my darlings! If you want to keep up to date on everything or get in contact with myself or my Beta you can reach us by
> 
> [visiting my Tumblr here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dark-huntress-moony)
> 
> or going to
> 
> our twitter right here

“Did you mourn for me?” Loki all but spat in his brothers face, green eyes burning in the face of the wrathful wind his brother's temper had unleashed. Lightning crackled across the dark sky followed by earth-shaking thunder that had the cliffs around them trembling. 

“We all did!” Thor yelled, surging forward with his hand coming up to cup the side of his neck; thick fingers curling into raven-dark hair. His face was a mask of agony, anger, and torment as cerulean eyes traced over the face he loved so desperately. “I searched for you, Heimdall searched for you. Where have you been?” It hurt seeing Loki like this, his brother, his heart, his very soul; they had been so close growing up and shared everything. When they hit their maturity the natural pull of their bond evolved, though they could never claim each other publicly and it killed the blonde to pretend Loki was never anything more than his brother when he had wished to have him at his side. Memories flashed quick as lightning through Thor’s mind; their first kiss, the first time he held Loki close with nothing between them, sneaking off during court or feasts to hide in a secluded alcove. Thor’s hand tightened as tears burned in his eyes, “where have you been?” He whispered again.

Loki’s mind flashed to the darkness he fell through, of feeling himself plummet into cold darkness the only thing on his mind was the shrinking figure of Thor. Seeing the man he loved, the man he would do anything for, forever out of his reach. “I was somewhere where people appreciated me.” He snarled, his hand coming up and wrapping long elegant fingers around a thick wrist.

“I appreciated you-”

“You mocked me, repeatedly.” Loki hissed.

“I loved you!”

“Only behind your doors! I was nothing more than your secret whore!” Tears sprang into emerald eyes as he tried to pry Thor’s hand from him. “Let go of me,”

“Did you think I did not want to claim you publicly? To shout from the top of the palace that you were mine?” Thor yanked Loki closer, his arms clamping like steel bands around the struggling form of the slender body. “It killed me to hide what we have-”

“Had, you don't get to claim it after hiding it for so long Thor.” Loki snarled, a mad glint to his eyes. “Now let me go so we can fight properly.”

“No, you are coming home. We can still fix this.” Thunder crashed above them as the wind picked up, rain falling like cold knives to their skin.

Loki snarled as his foot slammed down onto Thor’s instep and he slammed his palm into Thor’s chest sending the larger god stumbling back. “I have no home, your father made sure of it.” His hand flicked out and a wickedly sharp blade seemed to materialize in his hand.

“I will not fight you,” Thor growled though his hand twitched and Mjolnir hummed from her spot by his boot.

“Then I will fight you,” Loki yelled as he launched himself forward. Mjolnir jolted into Thor’s hand blocking the first swipe of the dagger with the scream of metal on metal. Thor knocked Loki back, never raising his hammer in anything but defense. Loki’s blades were sharp as ever, quick strikes landed on the exposed flesh of his arms; thin trails of blood marking tanned flesh. Singing metal and sparks fell from their weapons and lightning scorching the earth as they battled. Thor’s world narrowed to the angry, glittering eyes glaring at him as guilt ate away at his heart. Each slash sent Thor a step back as Loki, always the lithe and light one danced around him; Loki’s brain was a cloud of hate, love, hurt, longing, and heartbreak. He wanted Thor to hurt as much as he did but he wanted to be in those arms where the world made sense and he felt safe. Shadows crossed his mind, suffocating his rational side and his hate and rage blazed as he dove in for another slash, catching Thor on the shoulder.

“Loki enough of this!” Thor yelled as lightning crashed between them, scorching the earth and sending the two gods skidding back. Thor felt his heart hammering in time with the rolling thunder as he looked at his brother. Loki’s cheeks were flushed pink and it stirred something deep within the blonde's heart. He still loved him, more than anyone in the world, even Jane couldn’t hold a candle to the raven-haired beauty before him. 

“Fight me!” Loki screamed as he threw a knife, Thor easily deflecting it but grunting as Loki tackled him to the ground. Long legs wrapped around his waist as a fist slammed hard into his cheek. “Why. Won’t. You. Fight. ME!” Loki screamed, each word punctuated with a punch.

Thor snarled as he gripped his brother's wrist and flipped them slamming Loki’s hands down and gripping his wrists hard. Blood dripped from his lip and Thor’s tongue did a quick swipe of his tongue.”Stop this madness, I love you Loki. Why do you continue to fight me?” Loki let out a bitter chuckle as his head fell back, his hair a dark halo around him and Thor thought he couldn’t look any more beautiful. There was a heartbreaking openness to his face and the blonde longed to reach out more. His grip tightened on Loki’s wrist and he dropped his forehead down to rest on the other gods. “I love you, please...stop this...come home.”

“Begging now Thor? Is this really how far the crowned prince of Asgard has fallen? I wonder what your pretty little mortal would think if she could see-”

“Shut up!” Thor roared, thunder raging with his rising temper, “do not speak of things you couldn’t possibly understand! Throw a thousand lovers at me and none will ever compare to you!”

“There was only ever you, you oaf!” Loki yelled back, his scream echoing off the cliffs as the storms rage died down.

“What?”

“Oh don’t act so surprised,” Loki scoffed, “no one on Asgard wanted to sleep with the second prince, the  _ spare _ .”

“Loki-”

“No, either fight me or kiss me. Make your choice I am done talking.”

“You are never done talking,” Thor chuckled fondly as lightning continued to rip across the sky; illuminating Loki in it’s flattering light, “you are so beautiful.” He sighed, his hands slipping from Loki’s wrists and sliding to cup his throat, each of his thumbs brushing along Loki’s jaw. “You may be done but I am not. I was banished, forced to become mortal because of a stupid mistake I made...one that I dragged you into. You trusted me with everything and I threw it all away because of my arrogance.” Thor sighed as he closed his eyes, “I felt your loss like the winds of Jotunheim. Jane could hardly fill the hole that was left when father banished me and turned me mortal.”

“Yes that’s why you fell so quickly for her, just filling yet another hole oh mighty God of Thunder,” Loki growled rolling his eyes. 

Thor chuckled, Loki’s jealousy was never a new thing to him and it always gladdened his heart to see. “You always were a jealous one little brother,” he sighed.

“I am not jealous-”

“Yes you are,” Thor hummed his eyes slowly opening; stormy blue eyes locking with molting emerald as lightning flashed in those eyes. “Though this does feel different than the other times. Why do you hate Jane so?”

“I do not, I am not jealous over some weak Midgardian woman.” Loki scoffed his eyes looking off somewhere just left of Thor’s shoulder. “You are free to bed whomever you wish just as you always have.” The bitterness laced in Loki’s words tore through the blonde and everything clicked in his brain.

“You think...because...Loki,” Thor groaned in exasperation knocking his head against Loki’s, “you said to keep up appearances-”

“And that is the part you listen to? Honestly, Thor, you can be so stupid...always doing the opposite of what people mean.”

“Speak plainly you serpent-tongued moron,” Thor growled. “You had wanted-”

“I wanted you to choose me! To choose to be true to me just as I was true to you.” Loki’s head dropped back, all the fight leaving him and he looked up at the churning sky. “I never wanted anyone but you, it was always your attention I tried to get even when we were children and you would be off with Sif and the rest.”

Thor sighed, his breath ghosting over Loki’s lips as a testament to how close they were. The blonde could feel the brunette's heart thump in a steady rhythm with his own and he basked in the closeness even though he knew how they had gotten here. “Come home, I’ll protect you from father...Mother misses you, she understands...I understand. I’m not the same as I was...my banishment taught me much. Please...come home with me.”

“And if Odin wants me in a cell?” 

“I won’t let that happen, I swear it,” Thor promised, his grip tightening on Loki’s jaw. “Come home, come home with me.”

“And if I say yes?” Loki’s eyes locked with his, “will I still be in a cage? Only a gilded one and set to live out my sentence in your bedchambers?”

Thor growled as he glared at his brother, his lover, “I would never do that to you. Come home, be at my side where you belong. You will be to me what Mother is to Father.”

“Hardly a convincing argument,” Loki snorted, though his heart trembled at the words and his eyes fluttered at the promise. It was everything he wanted, and it was almost enough, “promise me.” He demanded, “promise to be only mine. Swear on Mjolnir.”

Thor swallowed hard as he nodded quietly, “I swear it.”

Emerald eyes glittered, both with danger and with a hopeful lust. “Now, give me a kiss.” 

Thor dropped his head down, pressing his lips against Loki’s and moaning softly at the first taste of him. He felt long arms wrap around his neck and he gasped as he felt the cold rain drench his heated skin. He pulled back to see that Loki had spelled away their clothing and Thor smirked down at him, “you’ve gotten better at that.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed, “I have learned much brother.” His eyes traveled to the sky seeing flashes of lightning, “besides I believe those people who had me are still looking. You may want to hurry up.” He gave a serpentine smile as his long legs wrapped around his waist.

Thor growled as he felt his aching cock brush along the cleft of Loki’s ass feeling a slick wetness there. Blue eyes were blown black with lust as he pulled back, hands bracing on Loki’s hips as he looked to see the other god slick and stretched for him. “You know opening you up is my favorite thing, little brother,” he growled softly as his fingers brushed along the slicked rim.

“T-Time is a factor,” Loki gasped his thighs trembling as Thor’s fingers ghosted along the sensitive skin.

“Time means nothing to me right now, only you do.” Thor smiled as he captured Loki’s lips with his again and slid two fingers easily into the smaller body. He swallowed down Loki’s moan and chuckled into his mouth as he twisted his wrist and crooked his fingers; laughing softly as Loki’s whole body jolted with pleasure. “You make the most beautiful sounds.”

“G-get on with it oaf.” Loki’s cheeks were tinged pink as he bit at Thor’s lips rocking his hips down to draw Thor’s fingers deeper. He gasped as Thor slid in a third finger and they twisted deep within him. “T-Thor!”

The blonde’s chuckle was lost in the roar of thunder as rain and wind pelted them. He drew his fingers out and gripped Loki’s hips drawing him up as he sat back on his heels. His hands tightened a bit as he shifted Loki more comfortably, the head of his cock nudging the slicked entrance. “I’ve missed you,” He growled, his teeth skating along Loki’s neck as he guided his hips down, sliding into his wet heat. “Fuck, I’ve missed you so much.”

Loki trembled as his arms settled more around Thor’s broad shoulders as their hips rolled together. “I’ve missed you too...so much.” His fingers slid into the soaked blonde locks as they rocked together, their lips locking. Loki’s thighs gripped Thor’s hips and he clenched down gasping as Thor slid along his sweetspot making him see stars. “Thor…” He choked on the name and whimpered as a large, warm, and battle calloused hand wrapped around his aching cock. 

“Loki, my beautiful Loki,” Thor growled softly, his lips dragging trails of fire along the pale line of his neck as his hips rocked up moving harder. “Let go, please…” He gasped, his hands tightening on Loki’s hips as his dastardly brother worked his inner muscles. “Fuck,” He groaned as he picked up the pace.

Thor’s name was a breathy chant on Loki’s lips as his nails dug into tanned flesh and he threw his head back, crying out his release; rain mingling with tears as he felt his mind clear for the first time since he dropped from the bridge. He gasped as he felt the heat of Thor’s release and he felt the sob bubble up in his throat as he clung to his brother. “Thor...Thor…”

The blonde ran a hand soothingly along Loki’s back as he hushed him gently, “it’s alright. It’s alright.” He whispered, kissing away the tears and holding Loki close, “I’ve got you...I’m not letting go not again.”

“Whoa...Was not expecting that.” A voice floated over to the brothers who’s heads snapped around to see the two men from the plane, the red and gold metal man with his hand over the blushing man in blue’s eyes. “You really don’t need to see this Capcicle.”

“We can explain everything?” Thor asked with a weak smile as he felt his brother shaking in his arms.

Loki bit hard into his lips trying to stop his laughter but failing miserably. “First, I would like to put some clothes on.” Loki’s laughter floated around the clearing as the rain slowed to a stop and Thor joined in on his laughter, feeling lighter than he had in months.


End file.
